Las lindezas del amor
by Ren-Wiggin
Summary: James está destrozado; Lily lo ha traicionado. Al viajar en el tiempo una persona llega a su vida como caída del cielo. ¿El destino acaso? Imposible. James no puede ni debe enamorarse. SLASH
1. Default Chapter

Hacía mucho que no escribía, lo admito; sigo sin hacerlo como Dios manda. Este Fic lo encontré muy olvidado entre mis archivos ultrasecretos. Después de leerlo supe que valía la pena publicarlo, además ya lo tenía muy avanzado. Es mucho más fresco y divertido (yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo) que los anteriores. Lo juro solemnemente. Espero que lo disfruten.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo titularlo. No me maten si el título les parece mierda.

_Advertencia_: Contiene** SLASH**. Si no te gusta el tema pues no lo leas, o bien, léelo, pero nada más no me regañes luego.

**R** en algún capítulo más adelante. Yo les diré cual.

Prefiero, por ahora, no decir que parejas saldrán. Tengan por seguro que será un embrollo muy bien calculado.

**_Las lindezas del amor_**

Un pelirrojo apareció veloz por el pasillo lanzando al aire insultos y lágrimas de decepción y rabia.

A la vez, y desde hacía tiempo, se precipitó un moreno con lentes en una habitación un tanto anticuada, quién como un rayo y gritando como un niño mimado al que se le ha quitado un caramelo delicioso, se lanzó a su cama y se fue a darle de puñetazos y patadas a las almohadas y, bueno, a todo lo demás que se aproximara, que en este caso fue un rechoncho amigo que había salido en medio de la oscuridad desapercibido en el preciso y fatal momento en el que el moreno había lanzado su mejor patada.

El pelirrojo se hizo un ovillo contra una de las puertas del aula vacía de astronomía, temblaba de ira y de suplicio: le dolía inmensamente el corazón. Algo que acababa de presenciar le había abierto una larga y fina herida que irremediablemente no empezaría a sanar si por lo menos ella no le socorría, le pedía perdón, le gritaba a todo pulmón que había sido un error, a pesar de que él no creyera ni una palabra.

Pero eso, a pesar de los largos minutos y a pesar de que él suponía que ella sabía, nunca pasó, y por eso el dolor se profundizó terriblemente. Y él lo decidió. No valía la pena nada, él era un bueno para nada; las uñas del dolor eran agonizantemente agudas, las lágrimas demasiado filosas.

Terminaría con su vida esa misma noche.

"¡Nooo¡Aaaaauggg!" el rechoncho amigo, que iba vestido en pijama, se desplomó en su costado cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

El moreno se volvió por completo en sí, poniéndose en pie de un salto, aterrado.

"¡Joder¿Te encuentras bien?" gimió "¿Qué demonios hacías ahí, mierda?"

"¡Oí ruidos!" gritó el gordito que seguía revolcándose en el suelo, y a ese grito le siguió un gemido de dolor. "¡Por Dios¡Estoy sangrando¡Ayúdame!"

"Vamos a la enfermería, ven, levántate" el moreno se hincó a su lado y le ayudó a ponerse en pie con dificultad.

En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"¿Estaban detrás de la puerta, cabrones?" preguntó el moreno furioso, pasándose un brazo del muchacho gordo por su cuello, mirando con hastío a las dos personas que acababan de aparecer detrás de la puerta.

Uno era mucho más bajito que el otro, con enormes y bellos ojos ambarinos, cabellos dorados y unos cuantos más y casi desapercibidos de canas plateadas, lo que le daban a su figura mística un aspecto exótico. Era, en lo aparente, frágil de cuerpo y de piel. Poseía unos rasgos delicadísimos.

El segundo era muy alto y, aunque delgado, fuerte; moreno, con atractivo cuerpo, con hermosos ojos azules brillantes y rasgados, y abundante y sedoso cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los codos.

"¡Qué creías!" soltó el último sin pizca de vergüenza y con una sonrisa que hubiera enloquecido a la mitad de las mujeres en el planeta "¡Claro que estabamos detrás de la puerta¡Como si no supiéramos que querrías suicidarte después de haber visto a tu amorcito con ese cuervo grasoso!"

"¡Cierra el hocico, Sirius!" chilló James con los dientes apretados, haciendo un ademán de querer lanzarse sobre el otro, muy a pesar de tener encima un bulto gordo, rubio y poco atractivo que sangraba.

"¡Basta!" chilló Remus, el de ojos dorados, interponiéndose entre los dos amigos y el bulto sangrante. Fue cuando notó la sangre y de un sobresalto llegó hasta donde estaban ellos "¡Peter¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó aterrado.

"¡James me pateó!" Sollozó el bulto gordo, de nombre Peter, salpicando el rostro de Remus con sangre al apartar las manos para hablar.

Y antes de que ningún otro pudiera decir algo más, Sirius salió con sus comentarios poco conscientes que se le ocurrían de pronto y que casi nunca podía callar:

"También para eso" aseguró tragándose una risotada "Sabíamos que si no decidías terminar contigo descargarías toda tu ira con la débil y piojosa ratita"

"¡Sirius, cállate!" soltó Remus poniendo el otro brazo de Peter sobre su cuello y sujetando a James por la túnica para que no tuviera oportunidad de lanzarse sobre el moreno que se reía sonora y desfachatadamente.

"Es la verdad, Mooney"

Y entonces la rata, quiero decir Peter, se desmayó.

Ahogando un grito de sorpresa, las rodillas de Remus se doblaron bajo su enorme peso. James estuvo también a punto de caer pero usó de toda su fuerza (e ira) para soportarlo, por lo menos mientras Sirius apartaba con toda amabilidad a Remus.

"Yo lo hago, Mooney" indicó y le guiñó el ojo.

"¡Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería!" dijo Remus nervioso cuando Sirius hubo acomodado la mitad del peso de Peter sobre sus hombros.

Bajaron a toda velocidad las escaleras de la habitación de varones. Todo yacía solitario y completamente mudo. Tal vez la razón tuviera mucho que ver con que eran las doce cincuenta y seis de la madrugada.

¿Qué demonios le iban a decir a la enfermera¿Por qué James había decidido enfurecer seis horas después de haber ocurrido su desgracia (Cierto cuervo con cierta pelirrojo, en cierto sitio y en cierto... momento)¿Por qué Peter tenía tan mala suerte¿Qué hacían Remus y Sirius fuera de la habitación tan tarde? Ejem... ¡Bueno¡Eso no importaba mucho en aquellos momentos! Tenían que salvar a su amigo, porque lo más probable era que si no lo hacían y Wormtail moría, Prongs fuera directo a Azkaban y eso, ni Mooney ni Padfoot, lo deseaban.

"¿Qué rayos es esa...?" interrogó Remus corriendo enfrente del grupo, visualizando a lo lejos una cosa enorme, redonda y plateada (que no podía ser el trasero de Lucius con ciertos pantalones de seda) que abarcaba el pasillo entero de pared a pared, de piso a techo y les impedía deliberadamente el paso.

Mooney decidió que iba a frenar su carrera hasta que estuviera a pocos metros de ella, pero lo que sucedió después (y lo que le hizo enfurecerse consigo mismo) fue que no pudo detenerse. El suelo aún estaba húmedo por la limpieza nocturna de Filch o... por algo más. Gritó, intentando detenerse, por lo menos tirarse al suelo antes de impactarse con esa cosa (que seguía recordándole desesperadamente al trasero, bajo la túnica de gala, de Lucius), lo logró por una fracción de segundo al tirarse de bruces en el suelo, pero entonces la enorme burbuja cobró vida propia, rebotó y comprimiéndose contra el techo se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Remus, quien se cubría la cabeza con ambas manos, gritando aterrorizado. Pero el pequeño cuerpo la atravesó, tal como se atraviesa una verdadera pared de jabón.

"¡Sirius!" gimió antes de ser cubierto por completo.

"¡Mooney!" gritó Sirius asustado y sin pensarlo ni una sola vez, zafándose de Peter, quien ya había recobrado a medias el sentido, se lanzó dentro de la burbuja plateada.

"¡Padfoot!" gritó a su vez James y dudando solo un segundo se lanzó detrás de su mejor amigo dentro de la burbuja plateada.

Peter estaba en el suelo llorando aterrado. Miraba a través de la capa plateada y suave a las tres figuras que daban vueltas y vueltas. Un segundo después, lanzando un grito de terror, vio como esta comenzaba a comprimirse, a hacerse pequeña, pequeña, más pequeña a cada instante, flotando a mitad del pasillo desierto y oscuro.

Lo pensó cinco veces más y una vez más y otra y otra y otra... y ya para cuando por poco se le olvidaba que era lo que tanto pensaba y la burbuja alcanzaba el tamaño de una pelota de playa grande, se levantó pesadamente y dando traspiés se lanzó dentro de ella, llorando y con la sangre, revuelta con los mocos, escurriéndole por la cara. _'Vamos a morir'_

No había oxígeno, pero por alguna extraña razón no era necesario respirar en lo absoluto, todo giraba y giraba en una espesa neblina blanca. Se oían susurros a ambos lados. Sirius miró, pero no vio nada.

Nadó en la inmensa espesura y por fin, para su alivio, sintió un cuerpo que temblaba poseído por el miedo. Reconoció al instante la pequeña cintura de Remus, y se aferró a él atrayéndolo a su cuerpo con una sola mano.

Intentó decirle que todo saldría bien, pero las palabras fueron demasiado complicadas y le fue imposible pronunciarlas. Entonces solo rogó internamente por que Remus pudiera sentirlo.

Percató, un instante después, una mano aferrándose a su blusa por la espalda, la tomó a prisa y pudo sentir que esa mano no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a James. La aferró con fuerza.

Todo giró de pronto aún más rápido que antes, vertiginosamente, tanto así que le era casi imposible sujetarse de sus dos amigos, pero uso de todo su poder por no soltarse.

Luego: _Vio_.

Todo se despejaba a pesar de las interminables vueltas, sabía que estaban saliendo de ahí. Pudo ver el cabello de Remus agitándose frente a sus ojos, pudo ver su mismo cuerpo y las manos de Mooney enganchadas y temblorosas al brazo que le envolvía el cuerpo.

Oyó la voz de James detrás de él.

"¡Joder!" gimió.

Y la neblina se esfumó, ahora se encontraban los cuatro flotando en el techo de una aula por la que rondaba alguien.

Gritaron al perfecto unísono la grosería más pesada que invitaba la situación cuando la fuerza de gravedad fue consciente de sus cuerpos y los atrajo con fuerza al suelo.

Sirius giró y expuso su espalda al impacto aferrando con ambas manos a Remus contra su pecho, ya que James se había safado unos instantes antes. Pero Mooney fue aún más hábil. Sacó la varita y gritó apuntando al suelo un hechizo que Sirius no alcanzó a comprender. Solo una milésima después, percató que caía en blando.

Peter había caído afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente) junto a ellos, sobre las almohadas que Remus había hecho aparecer, aunque luego, por su torpeza, resbaló de ellos y con un golpe en sordo quedó tendido en el suelo, sangrando aún, aunque menos, por la rechoncha nariz.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Sirius suavemente, mirando directo a los ojos al bellísimo muchacho ruborizado que se encontraba sobre su pecho. Pasó uno de sus cabellos plateados detrás de su oreja.

"Sí..." susurró el otro, débil ante la mirada azul.

El corazón de Remus dio un vuelco cuando Sirius alzó su cabeza y besó su pómulo derecho.

James, por su parte, había caído sobre aquel que rondaba por el aula.

Era un muchacho más o menos de su edad, tan alto como él, por lo menos en lo que alcanzó a percatar desde la posición en la que se encontraban: él encima.

Tenía un cabello tan rojo que le dejó mudo, un rojo incluso más intenso que el de Lily (si eso era posible), tenía los ojos azules acuosos, grandes y brillantes, una larga nariz, una piel rosada plagada de pecas, unos labios rubicundos, pronunciados, ardorosos y húmedos... y un cuerpo (para lo que alcanzó a sentir antes de que el otro le empujara sin ningún tipo de cortesía a un lado) exquisito: firme, delgado, recalcado y, en algunas partes, abultado.

"¿Qué miras cuatro ojos?" gritó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie. "¡Haz frustrado mi decisión¡Hoy sí lo iba a hacer!" tan distraído estaba limpiando el polvo del trasero, sobándose la nuca y pensando en sus preocupaciones, que no logró notar , por lo menos rápidamente, que conocía a aquellas personas y que quién había caído sobre el tenía un extraordinario parecido con su mejor amigo, a pesar de que James era mucho más alto. Tampoco notaba que este último lo observaba milimétricamene, con una mirada que hubiera aterrorizado hasta el mismísimo Voldemort.

'_¿Qué carajo comen los pelirrojos para tener tales culos?...'_

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Sirius acercándose junto con Remus a donde estaba ellos dos, tomando el mando de la situación ya que veía que su líder estaba un poco... ocupado.

"Ron" secamente, alzando la mirada con recelo.

"¿Ron qué¿A qué casa perteneces¿Qué edad tienes?"

"¡Joder¿Y quienes son ustedes?" preguntó el pelirrrojo negándose a responder preguntas tan idiotas, dándose por enterado que a esas personas, a pesar de que sus rostros le sonaban alarmantemente, no conocía.

"Peter" Sirius apuntó al muchacho rechoncho que se acercaba tambaleándose "Remsie, James, yo" se apuntó.

"Sirius, quiere decir" aclaró Remus pacientemente.

"Eso, gracias Mooney" Sirius sonrió.

La expresión huraña de Ron cambió radicalmente. Dejó escapar un gemido sordo y su boca se alargó por la sorpresa; sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión. Retrocedió hasta darse de lleno contra la pared.

"Imposible" gimió mientras los otros se le acercaban preocupados. "¡Yo no toqué las pastillas¡YO NO TOQUÉ LAS PASTILLAS¡Yo no...!" aquello hizo que la preocupación se acrecentará entre todos los presentes. El pelirrojo pálido se llevó las manos al rostro, lo sacudió frenéticamente y luego dejó que los ojos miraran a través de las rendijas que acababa de crear con sus dedos para ver si su alucinación seguí ahí. ¡Y ahí seguía!

Temblando se sentó en un pupitre.

"Sirius..." tartamudeó, paseando la mirada por todos ellos muy lentamente _'¡Vaya, si que estaba hecho un cuero!'_ "Profesor Lupin..." Remus frunció el ceño "Papá de Harry..." James salió del trance súbitamente _'¡Harry¡A mí me hubiera gustado llamarme Harry¡Que buen nombre! Así le voy a poner a mi hijo _(_Si es que tengo, claro_. James frunció el ceño _aunque lo más probable es que no tenga por que Lily ya me abandonó...'_) Ron palideció aún más "¿_Scabbers_?" Peter se ocultó detrás de Sirius. Ron casi se desmayó.

"¿Harry¿Quién es Harry?" preguntó Sirius. "¿_Scabbers_?"

"Chicos, no quiero aterrarlos demasiado, pero creo que hemos viajado en el tiempo" exclamó Remus dudosamente. "Creo haber leído en un libro algo sobre..."

"¡Dios mío!" chilló Ron y se apoyó contra la paleta del pupitre.

"Remus, calmado" soltó Sirius riendo y fue a abrazarlo, pero Remus lo esquivó.

"¿Profesor Lupin¿Papá de Harry¡Por Dios, Sirius!" exclamó alucinado e impaciente, con lo que todos entraron en crisis nerviosa. "Solo hay una forma de saberlo" aclaró, mirando a todos sombríamente, quienes le devolvían la mirada con la boca abierta de impresión. Se acercó al pelirrojo con temor. "Amigo..." susurró, Ron lo miró con pánico. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Ronlad Weasley" respondió casi al acto.

"¿Edad?"

"16"

"¿Casa?"

"Griffindor"

"¡Basta!" atronó James impaciente, y se acercó emocionado. No importaba si habían viajado en el tiempo, después de Lily, aquel ser era la persona más hermosa que había visto jamás y todos sus movimientos, su voz, incluyendo sus expresiones de pánico eran íntegramente agraciadas hasta un punto inalcanzable. "¿En que año estamos, Ronnie?" pasó la mano por su cabello.

Los ojos de Ron se sumieron profundamente en sus cuencas. ¡Era una pesadilla¡Era su peor pesadilla¡El papá de su mejor amigo que debería estar muerto pero que ahora estaba _ahí _cargando solo unos 18 años LE ESTABA COQUETEANDO!

Se quedó hecho de piedra, a los oídos de todos llegaron unos gemidos del más intenso de todos los pánicos atrapados en la garganta sofocada del pelirrojo.

"¡James!" Sirius lo apartó violentamente del pelirrojo dándole un jalón que por poco lo tiró de espaldas.

"¡En este momento no puedo recordar las fechas!" sollozó Ron casi al instante, cubriéndose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos antes de que Sirius lo golpeara "Sé que esto es una pesadilla ¡Y tú no puedes hacer lo que estas haciendo porque yo soy amigo de tu hijo¡Y tú deberías estar muerto¡Y tú dando clases¡Y tú..." acababa de fijarse de nuevo en Peter, y fue malo, pues el pobre taheño ya había perdido la razón por completo "...también deberías estar muerto!" se paró de un saltó y se lanzó sobre el cuello del rubio gordo quién gritó aterrado.

Todos gritaron. Y aquello se convirtió en un tumulto de brazos, patadas, groserías y empujones. Cuando todo por fin se calmó, quiero decir, cuando Sirius y Remus ya tenían a un jadeante Peter sanó y salvó de las garras del pelirrojo, James hizo algo muy inesperado, audaz pero idiota.

Tomó al pelirrojo de los brazos y los empujó con muy poca cortesía contra la pared. "¡No me importa que hayamos viajado en el tiempo, si este es mi destino no pienso dejarlo escapar!"

Ron, quien ya había aceptado un poco la situación y que con el agotamiento había recobrado gran parte del color y el habla dijo:

"Eres malo haciendo frases que según tú van a sonar geniales..." con el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa poco diluida de desenfrenado miedo y demencia aún en el rostro.

James no lo escuchó "Creo que estoy enamorado de ti..." dijo, y antes de que siquiera Sirius hubiera podido lanzar una risotada. El moreno hundió sus labios sobre los del otro y, casi al instante, intentó meter la lengua.

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas en torno a Ron _'El papá de Harry me está besando, el papá de Harry... (No es que lo haga mal)' _y esa frase se sacudió por todas las paredes de la mente aturdida por las sensaciones placenteras de esa lengua ardiendo intentando desesperada poseerlo. Pero cuando sintió que una de las manos le moreno se deslizaba salida de ningún lado por su espalda, perdió el sentido a causa de la impresión.

"¡Ya lo mataste!" sollozó Peter horrorizado. "¡Lo mataste¡LO MATASTE¡LO MATASTE¡LO MATASTE!" Remus se acercó y le dio un porrazo en la cabeza. "Gracias, Remus"

"Cuando quieras" sonrió el castaño.

"¿Desde cuando a _'ti'_ te gustan los hombres?" interrogó Sirius mirando a su amigo sostener con delicadeza el cuerpo inconsciente de Ron, enfatizando casi con exageración el _'ti'_ para que su amigo no pudiera responderle con un _'¿Desde cuando a ti te gusta Remus?'_

Pero James no pensó siquiera en usar un tono cortante contra su amigo. "¡Desde que caí en los brazos de este adorable ángel!" Suspiró ensoñado.

"Además de pendejo cursi" soltó Sirius molesto. "De que está hecho un mango '_Claro, no más que yo¡Eso es un poco más que obvio!'_ pues sí, sería el plato ideal en tus sueños más eróticos¡Nada más ve el culote que tiene!" Remus frunció el ceño "Pero tiene cara de baboso y está infectado de asquerosas pecas" Remus, recuperándose, sonrió levemente.

"¡Cállate, animal!" Soltó James mirando a su amigo con odio "¡Es bellísimo!" aseguró y le besó la frente. "¡Mooney¡Dile que cierre la boca!" suplicó con un puchero al licántropo, mirándole desde el suelo.

"James, sí está bonito y poseé unos colores muy bonitos y tiene un cuerpo..." parpadeó varias veces intentando creerse el trasero que tenía "... bonito" terminó, y sintió que el lobo se agitaba dentro de él, su voz amable se transmutó "¿Podemos jugar con él un ratito?" reseca y anhelante.

"¡No!" Salpicaron Sirius y James al unísono; tal vez Sirius con un poco más de fuerza.

"¿No ven el problema en el que nos hemos metido?" chilló Sirius "¿Qué todos perdieron la razón, Estamos perdidos en el tiempo, James está enamorado del mejor amigo de su hijo¿Alguien sabe por qué dijo que tenía yo que estar muerto¿Creen que el mismo director siga después de todos estos años¿Creen que yo todavía siga guapo después de tanto tiempo¡Por Dios!" Jadeó.

"No pasa nada, tranquilo, tranquilo" y Remus se puso de puntas para besarle en los labios. El rostro tenso de Sirius se suavizó lentamente.

"Está bien" susurró y pescó a Remus por la cintura.

"¡Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería!" gritó James poniéndose de pie con Ron sobre su espalda.

"¡Ya era hora!" gimió Peter tocándose con cuidado la nariz.

"¡No a ti¡A él!" y apuntó a Ron con un rostro lleno de determinación.

Sirius gruñó desviando su boca de la de Remus. "¡Solo te gusta porque es pelirrojo como Lily!" refunfuñó. James lo ignoró. "Y deseable como Re-... Rebecca" terminó confundido.

"¿Quién es Rebecca, troglodita?" Remus le dio un bestial tirón en la trencilla que acababa de hacerle en el cabello negro.

"¡Auch¡No¡Quiero decir Rem-... Remedios!" gimió el Sirius aún más desconcertado.

"¿Te acuestas con Remedios, la chacha de tu casa?" los hermosos ojos de Remus se volvieron vidriosos.

"¡Por Dios¡No¿Cómo quieres que mi amiguito penetre todas esas capas de grasa?"

Remus iba a darle una patada en el _amiguito, _cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y en la oscuridad aparecieron dos personas bajitas.

"¡_Expeliarmus_!" gritó la voz de una chica. Las varitas de todos saltaron de sus bolsillos y cayeron a los pies de los dos extraños.

"¡Ahora tú!" esa era la voz de un chico, que se parecía extraordinariamente a la de James, pero que tenía el acento de Sirius y los énfasis de Remus. Pudieron ver a través de la poca luz como apuntaba directo a James. "Ponte de rodillas y baja con cuidado a Ron..." atravesó con cuidado el aula y se paró justo donde la luz de fuera le daba enteramente en la cara.

Y ahí estaba con un gesto determinante el doble reducido, con ojos verdes en vez de castaños, de James.

En un acto mágico, todos los que se miraron supieron que irreal o ciertamente, por la incertidumbre era lo más seguro, se conocían.

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Les digo que no me maten.

Ay, a mí sí me gusto ¿A ustedes no? Cuéntenme que les pareció en un review. No sean muy duros.

Los veo en el siguiente capítulo.

Ren (Tata)


	2. Chapter 2

Primero y antes que ocurra algo más quiero disculparme con aquellas personitas que quieren la continuación desde hace más de un mes. ¡Lo siento tanto! Lo que sucede es que me cambié de casa y hasta ahora tengo internet, mil disculpas, sobre todo con aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review (Mi única y necesaria pensión)

_Advertencia: _Contiene **SLASH**.

**R** en algún capítulo más adelante. Yo le diré cuál.

Bueno, y como yo sé que no quieren leer más excusas¡Continuamos!

_**Las lindezas del Amor**_

**_Cap 2: Dumbledore sí está chiflado en serio._**

"Es..." gimió Sirius sin aliento y se dejó caer de rodillas "Es James"

Con brusco movimiento Harry se adelantó hecho una furia. Sirius retrocedió.

Con un gruñido, mientras intentaba aclarar la mente aturdida por la incertidumbre y la impresión, Remus les indicó a sus amigos que no hicieran algo desesperado, o en sus casos, algo irreverentemente idiota. "Es el hijo de James" aclaró en voz baja.

Fue entonces cuando la varita resbaló precipitadamente de las manos de Harry, quién se quedó mirando a Sirius con la boca entreabierta. De un momento a otro el resto de los presentes no existían. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mucho más pequeño y frágil de lo que aparentaba con su rostro endurecido, se dejó caer de rodillas quedamente, y para el terror de Sirius se abrazó a él como si fuera su padre, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho, sollozando con desesperación. Y chilló aún más cuando Sirius joven, por pena, le abrazó dudosamente.

"¿No era _yo_ el papá?" preguntó James, casi estúpidamente, con un dolor de cabeza terrible por el pasmo.

"El niño está enfermo"

"Él es su padrino" dijo una voz jovial pero vieja detrás de Hermione quién seguía paralizada contemplando la escena y a todos los personajes que pertenecían a ella. Dando un respingo se apartó. Nadie hizo caso a esa intervención adulta, sólo a sus palabras.

"¡Ja! Por supuesto... yo soy el mejor amigo" exclamó Sirius, todavía con el niño de ojos verdes encima. Le palpó la cabeza con ternura.

Dumbledore parpadeó instante, al siguiente se echó a reír.

"¡Que cruel James, Lily me dijo que si se casaban yo sería el padrino" exclamó Remus extremadamente dolido.

"Pero no puedes saber que es también el hijo de Lily" refutó James indignado.

"Tiene los ojos verdes de ella" exclamó Remus.

"¡Eso qué!" soltó James, aún muy dolorido por la reciente baja en su relación con Lily.

"Me temo, Joven Potter" dijo el anciano, adentrándose al aula vacía, acallando las disputas y haciendo que todos tomaran en cuenta su presencia. Harry y James alzaron la vista. Albus apuntó al Potter padre "Que sí es hijo de Lily"

"Mierda" gruñó James.

"¡Profesor Dumbledore!" exclamó Remus cuando lo reconoció.

"Ahora, señor Lupin, soy el Director" sonrió Albus sin una pizca de arrogancia en la voz.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Harry aprovechó para apartarse, un tanto avergonzado, de su futuro padrino.

"¿Y qué fue lo que causó esta grata visita de mis antiguos alumnos?" Preguntó el viejo como si nada.

Nadie supo que responder¿Qué Dumbledore no se daba cuenta de la gravedad del asunto¿En serio, en serio, en serio estaba chiflado?

"Una burbuja" dijo Remus dudoso tras un largo e incómodo silencio.

"¿Me promete que no fue a causa de alguna de las travesuras del señor Black?" Remus le miró asustado, por un instante dudó y al cabo de un segundo, evitando mirar a un Sirius que se había ofendido demasiado por su vacilación, dijo:

"Estoy seguro, señor"

Albus sonrió más que antes, dio una sonora palmada con sus huesudas, manchadas y arrugadas manos, y miró a su entorno feliz.

"Bueno, está muy claro, es obvio que lo que les trajo a aquí no fue un error"

Las caras de todos expresaban interrogación, por supuesto, excepto la de Ron, quién seguía sumido en su inconsciencia.

"¡Todo ocurre por alguna razón! Y más si esa razón se da sin motivo aparente" aclaró Dumbledore sonriendo. "Cuando ocurra ello que tiene que ocurrir con ustedes aquí, los cuatro volverán a su tiempo"

"¿Quiere... quiere decir que nos quedaremos aquí?"

"Eso me temo Señor Lupin"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" gimió Remus palidísimo.

"No es tan malo, Mooney" le dijo Sirius, acercándosele y pasándole un brazo por los hombros para darle un tanto de apoyo moral y otro tanto de... contacto especial.

En un fugaz instante, un deslumbrar de melancolía recorrió casi con belleza y repentinamente en el rostro radiante del director; sólo Harry fue capaz de notarlo.

"Ahora, Ron, Hermione, Harry... ¡Ah, el señor Weasley está inconsciente! Supongo que la impresión..." anotó el director mirando al pelirrojo en los brazos del moreno.

James hizo de todo por ocultar el trazo de culpa en su rostro pardo, pero sólo pudo lograrlo después de que un intenso rubor le atacara las mejillas.

"Les prohibo estrictamente hablar del futuro con nuestros huéspedes, por lo menos de cosas que les puedan afectar grave e irremediablemente. Ellos cuatro serán sus nuevos compañeros mientras termine esta etapa" continuó el director de una manera alarmantemente tranquila.

"¿Dónde... dónde nos instalaremos?" Preguntó James.

"De eso me encargo yo, señor Potter" Dumbledore sonrió y sus ojos brillaron limpios y emocionados "Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con el resto de los profesores" iba a darse la vuelta cuando recordó algo fugazmente "¡Es cierto!" Se volvió hacia Lupin "Espero no, pero es probable que usted se encuentre con su yo del futuro, si es así, será mejor solo mirarse, nada de palabras por el bien de ambos"

Y abandonó el aula como si nada, dejando a todos a punto de colapso, sin aliento y con los rostros del color de la cera.

Harry fue el primero en sobreponerse, sin decir nada salió corriendo detrás del director. Al alcanzarlo se sintió un poco avergonzado por lo que pensaba hacer; por un instante caminó detrás de él en silencio cavilando con lentitud las palabras que pensaba expresar.

"Señor..." llamó dudoso.

"¿Sí, Harry?" Dumbledore se detuvo y se volvió sonriendo.

"Señor" exclamó Harry entre tartamudeos, luego bajó la vista a sus pies frenéticamente "Señor... Peter Peterwig está aquí" dijo sin más, deseoso de que el director comprendiera su significado, pero al notar que el viejo no hacía más que mirarlo con sus ojos azules de niño, continuó "Nosotros podemos..."

"Imposible, Harry" indicó Dumbledore, terminante pero con sutileza.

"¡Pero señor!" exclamó Harry, alzando la mirada desesperado e indignado "Él es el culpable de la muerte de mis padres, de que Sirius fuera a Azkaban, de que Voldemort regresara al poder..."

"El aún es bueno, aún no sabe de Voldemort y aún les ama, ahora es totalmente inocente y es sóloun niño. Me temo que es imposible" sonrió con amabilidad, mirándole, y, sabiendo que no le había convencido, agregó: "Harry¿Y si al terminar con él también termino contigo?"

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Harry, no puedes saber si el señor Peterwig influyó de alguna manera en la relación de tus padres o en que Sirius fuera tu padrino, cosas por el estilo, así de sencillas. No lo sabes y yo tampoco lo sé, es por eso que no podemos hacer nada" finalizó.

Harry agachó la cabeza, sintiendo un fuerte sentimiento de impotencia.

"No pienses en tu pasado y vive este presente. Disfruta este momento que tarde o temprano pasará y que si no vives, lamentarás haber perdido" sonrió tiernamente, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y desapareció al doblar en una esquina.

Y él se quedó ahí, quieto, mirándole retirarse. Suspiró y volvió sobre sus pasos, entró de nuevo al aula donde yacían su futuro padrino, su futuro padre, su futuro mejor maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el futuro ser que más odiaba después de Voldemort y sus dos mejores amigos.

"Síganme, Sirius, Prof- Remus, Pap- James" se estaba mareando, todo parecía irreal. "Por favor"

Vio a Hermione salir, estaba pálida bajo su melena y tenía la vista fija; murmuraba.

"Hoy no es mi día. Primero el problemón que arme con Ron... ahora esto..." se estrelló torpemente contra una armadura "No" se sobó el brazo "Definitivamente no es mi día, no es mi día, no es mi día"

"Hermione, ayúdame" susurró Harry.

Ella dio un sobresaltado respingo y se puso tan colorada como un tomate, "Sí" exclamó distraída "Chicos, vamos a la torre de Griffindor"soltó despuéscon voz chillona.

Remus, Sirius y Peter salieron pálidos y tambaleantes, siguieron a Hermione por los pasillos. Harry se quedó atrás ayudando a su padre a llevar a Ron.

Se miraron y ambos sintieron que un escalofrío les envolvía; un placentero escalofrío. Apartaron la mirada a la vez.

"Entonces... eres mi hijo" murmuró James después de un rato, encorvado bajo el peso de Ron, sintiendo que los pulmones se le vaciaban por completo tras las palabras incomprensibles. Se estaba sintiendo enfermo.

"Sí..." respondió Harry vacilante y débil. Sus pasos resonaban, casi atronadores, por el pasillo y el eco regresaba estruendoso, les envolvía, los aturdía, aterrándolos aún más.

"¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Dieciséis"

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó James dudoso después de largos minutos de permanecer en silencio, temiendo que su hijo pensara que la pregunta no venía al caso y que por consecuente llevaba alguna trampa oculta. "Digo..." exclamó y desvió el rostro al sonrojarse.

Harry sonrió lentamente sin percatarlo en lo absoluto. "Ron Weasley" aclaró sintiendo que algo interior, parecido a una felicidad inmensa y a una tranquilidad que no había sentido jamás, rebajaba pausadamente los agitados latidos en su corazón.

**Fin del Capítulo 2.**

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Este capítulo definitivamente no es emocionante, pero necesitaba ponerlo. Bueno, tal vez no. Cuando sea un poco más madura y lo vuelva a leer lo sabré. No. Más bien moriré de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo pude publicar esto, pensaré.

¡Review! Por favor, para que la inspiración continúe a flor de piel.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (¡El cual adoro! De verdad es lindo y yo creo que ustedes les va a gustar) No se lo pierdan.

Ren (Tata)


End file.
